Three-In-One Shot
by The Other Katniss Everdeen
Summary: Three stories in one! How Peeta joined the careers. Why Foxface ate the Nightlock. What Rue thought of Katniss.


**Author's Note: Hey everyone. So I was was debating on doing one shot about how Peeta joined the careers, a one shot about why Foxface ate the Nightlock, or a one shot of what Rue thought of Katniss. I couldn't decide do I decided to do a three-in-one shot. Three stories in a one! Yay! Here is my first ever three-in-one shot.**

* * *

**How Peeta Joined The Careers **

Clove POV

The end of the Bloodbath. Perfect. I wipe some blood from my knife onto the grass. I looked as Cato came up to me. Marvel and Glimmer came shortly after him. I looked at Cato. He had a spray of blood across his face. I started to wipe it away but he slapped my hand away.

"You have blood on your face Stupid," I said to him.

He blushed. I wiped the blood from his face. We probably looked like softies but I didn't care. Once I pulled my hand away from his face, he smirked.

"Now we go hunt tributes!" Cato yelled holding his sword up.

"God you're loud and annoying!" I yelled at him.

That didn't stop him. He walked off with Glimmer on his tail. Marvel followed her and I followed him. We walked along until something hit me from the side. I rolled down the hill with whatever knocked me down. I saw it was another person. I sat on them pinning their arms down. I held a knife to their neck. I was looking into the scared eyes of Peeta Mellark. I heard Cato talking.

"What'd you do Marvel? Where is Clove?" Cato screamed.

"I'm down here Stupid! Lover Boy attacked me," I screamed up.

I watched Cato, Marvel, and Glimmer slide down the hill. They looked at me pinning Peeta down.

"So Lover Boy. Give me one good reason I shouldn't slit your throat," I said lightly pressing the blade down.

"I can help you find Katniss!" he shrieked.

I relaxed the knife a bit. I looked at Cato. He nodded so I removed the blade from his throat. Marvel helped me up while Cato pulled Peeta to his feet. I held my blade ready to attack. I quickly turned and pinned Lover Boy to a tree.

"You do anything that does anything to convince us you aren't with us completely and I will personally make your death long and painful," I seethed.

Cato pulled me off Lover Boy.

"Not yet Clove. Not until we get Girl On Fire," he said to me pushing me behind Peeta.

I pulled a knife out but Cato covered my hand. He gave me a look like 'Stop it' before I put my knife away. I slipped it back into my vest and walked behind Peeta in silence. I knew Cato was watching my every move.

Peeta POV

Okay. Not my brightest idea. I don't want Katniss dead. It's my fault for running into Clove. I should watch where I run. I know Clove wants to just kill me and get it over with. I just need to pretend I'm on the career team fully and I'm completely safe.

Well, for now.

**And this is how I think Peeta joined the careers. I'll do a real note at the bottom. **

* * *

**Why Foxface Ate The Nightlock **

Foxface POV

I watch Peeta while he collects berries. I take as close of a look at the berries as I can. They look like Nightlock. Those will kill you before they reach your stomach. I start to weight my options at this point.

I know I can't win. So what are the ways I could die.

Cato's sword.

Katniss' bow and arrows.

Nightlock.

The sword and bow and arrows would both be painful. The Nightlock would be quick and painless. I decide it would be best if I took the Nightlock ad committed suicide. I snuck and grabbed a handful of berries off of Peeta's jacket. I go a little away from Peeta and Katniss. I take one berry and pop it in my mouth. I feel my body go limp. I collapsed onto my back. I think I made the right choice. All of a sudden, everything goes white.

This was the best decision for someone in my place. Quick. Painless. No more worries. My family would be proud of my decision. I know they would. I couldn't win for them so I hope they wouldn't want me to suffer. The last thing I though before I died was an interesting dying though.

If I can't win, I want Katniss and Peeta to.

**And that my friends, is why I think Foxface made the wise decision to eat the Nightlock.**

* * *

**What Rue Though of Katniss**

Rue POV

I watch a recap of the reapings. District twelve has just started. I crossed my legs as the name Primrose Everdeen was called out. I saw a small blonde come of of the twelve year old section. She looked sweet and innocent like me. Maybe she and I could form and alliance. I watched as a brunette come out of sixteen year old section. She was yelling the name 'Prim!' I guess she knows the little blonde.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" the brunette yelled.

I watched her run at the blonde. She pulled her into a hug. The brunette kept telling her to do something but the little girl but she kept denying. It didn't take long for a boy to come from the eighteen year old section and carry Primrose away. I listened until she said her name. Katniss Everdeen. I need to remember that. I run a hand through my messy hair. I don't pay attention to the boy being reaped because I can't stop thinking about Katniss and Prim.

I think Katniss is extremely brave. No one in district twelve has the guts to volunteer. Just like in district eleven, tribute is another word for corpse.

I think Prim is very lucky. I'm the oldest. I don't have any older sister to risk her life for me in The Hunger Games.

I instantly make a decision. If I can't win, Katniss has to.

For Primrose and that boy who looked like her cousin.

To show that us outer district can have a victor like any other district.

**If Rue was thinking about Katniss after watching the reaping, this is what I think she would be thinking.**

* * *

**Alright. This is my three-in-one shot. Please review and favorite! I hoped you liked it. Love you all!**

**~The Other Katniss Everdeen**


End file.
